


The plight of the muse

by Phoenix_Write



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: Angel!Chase, M/M, Painter! Henrik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Write/pseuds/Phoenix_Write
Summary: The cat snuck in and hid like a plume of smoke. He stared, mesmerized, but not by the doctor’s work. By the one standing behind the doctor.
Relationships: Henrik von Schneeplestein/Chase Brody, Schneeplebro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The plight of the muse

The cat watches from the shadows as the doctor exits the hospital. He watches, following the doctor as he drives down the street and to a small house on the edge of town. 

Henrik flips through the keys on his keychain, giving the cat the chance to bound up to him. Henrik glances down at the frail stray. He could be cold at times, but he was not cold hearted. He opens the door, letting the cat slip in. 

“I have nothing to feed you,” he says, not knowing if the cat would even understand him. 

Henrik was never good with pets, or living things in general. The closest thing to a pet he had as a child was a mouse he caught and kept in a shoebox until it died. Maybe this cat could take care of the mice he had here. 

He sighed, shifting through the unopened letters on his table. He was late on rent. He could go without eating for awhile, he supposed. 

The cat stared up at him, walking up to nuzzle his leg. 

Henrik leaned down to pat his head before pushing him aside and slipping into a room. 

The cat clawed and meowed at the door, but gave up and searched for another way in. 

The doctor flipped on the lights. The walls were covered in paintings and sketches, and in the center was an easel covered in a tarp. He pulled the tarp down and admired his masterpiece. 

Henrik’s meds would often cause him to hallucinate, and he often had trouble distinguishing real from fake. To cope, he took up art, taking his version of reality and making it real. 

His masterpiece was of an angel he’d seen every night in his dreams. He was beautiful, with brown, messy hair, and blue eyes that were full of sadness, but also love. He wore a small smile that was coated in sadness. 

Henrik smiled and took up his paints and began to add more, getting lost in the slow rhythm of art. 

The cat snuck in and hid like a plume of smoke. He stared, mesmerized, but not by the doctor’s work. By the one standing behind the doctor. 

There was a tall, slender figure who wore a cap. He had a thick beard and blue eyes. There was a glowing ring of pure light around his head. A spinning image of the painting. An angel. 

The angel turned to the cat. “Oh hello there, little one.” His voice was warm and soothing. 

He coaxed the cat from his hiding spot and gently scratched under his chin, a small smile forming on his lips. But it didn’t last long, as he turned his attention back to the painter. “If only you could see me. If I only…” The angel mumbled, caressing the side of the painter’s face, only to have his hand faze right through him. The angel released a long, sorrowful sigh.

He began to leave. As he did so the painter frowned, and began packing up art supplies.

The cat followed the angel out before he could be discovered. He followed him to the front yard, where he stood, staring at the empty road. 

“Might I ask what you’re doing out here, old friend?” The angel asked, turning to the cat. But the cat was no longer there.

In his place, there stood a man. Identical to the angel other than a cat mask, and instead of bringing light to the world around him, he brought darkness. 

“I could ask you the same question, Chase.” The cat replied, walking forward so they stood shoulder to shoulder. 

“I’ve missed you, Marvin.” 

“I’ve missed you too…” There was a long silence, only filled up the chirp of crickets. 

“A muse, huh?” Marvin said, breaking the silence. 

“Yes. I really didn’t intend for it, but I couldn’t stay away from this one.” 

“What’s so special about him?” 

“I don’t know…” The angel shrugged. “It’s just… one night I saw him crying. He was curled up in a ratty old bed, sobbing into his pillow. My chest felt heavy and I wanted to cry too. I wanted to scream and destroy the filthy world that would do this to him. Instead I went to him, laced my hand on his head, and watched him still.” 

The cat laughed. “I think that’s called falling in love, old friend.” 

“Love.” The word tasted bittersweet. “Love.” He repeated. “What do you know of love?”

“I know plenty. I know it can be as sweet as the first summer morning, or as bitter as the last day of autumn. I know how some send their whole lives searching for it, while others spend their whole lives avoiding it. Both may live happy lives, and both may not.” 

The angel blinked. “I’m afraid you’ve lost me.” 

“I’m afraid I have…” Marvin said, mostly to himself. “I know love is dangerous, but I also know how powerful it can be. You should follow your heart.” 

“I would love to. I would love to hold him, and take care of him. Maybe even start a family. But he is mortal. You know the ones above me would never have it.” 

The cat looked up into the sky at the dancing stars. “Who said they have to know.” 

“I do not like where this is going.”

Marvin grinned sinisterly. “Don’t worry. It’s nothing bad.”

“Your standards for bad are lower than Hell.” 

“You love him, right?”

“More than anything,” Chase said wistfully. 

“Then hear me out. I can cause chaos somewhere else. Enough to distract the higher ups. And you can follow your heart. Doesn’t that sound like a good idea?” 

Chase looked behind him. The doctor had already tucked himself in for sleep. 

He sighed, imagining himself in that bed with him, the two cuddling in warm blankets as Chase slowly rocks him to sleep. 

He shakes that thought from his mind and looks Marvin in the eyes, holding out his hand. Marvin takes it with that same sinister grin, but a new light in his eyes.


End file.
